Beyblade Metal Soul
by Klonoalunar
Summary: Lunar Akita, a normal Student at a local school finds a Beyblade in a meteor pit. Follow him and his adventures Through the beyblade Local Championships.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade Metal Soul!**

Chapter One, The wolf rises!

"Ugh another boring day... nothing interesting happens at school, except the fact I always get bullied!" I said...  
>"Oh, sorry, you're probably wandering who the hell I am... My name is Lunar Akita." Ah-key-tah.<br>"Huh? Did YOU hear that? It sounded like an explosion, im'a go check is out!"

I rush to the site of the explosion to find a small crater with a small metal thing in the middle...  
>"What the hell? What is th- AHHHH RUN!" I run for my life as I am being chased by a strange creature with Black fur, Green eyes and It's big, it looked like a wolf...<p>

"HUNYA!" is all that could be heard as I fell over a rock, as I am towered over by the wolf I notice something strange in the pit.  
>"The metal thing seems to have a familiar look to I- that's a beyblade!" as I rush to pick up the metal thing the wolf chases me yet again. I jump for the Bey and manage to get it, the wolf stops to a halt and licks my cheek recognising me as its new master.<p>

"Wow! I heard only good Bey's are found in crater holes like this... I wonder..."  
>as I walk home I am approached to my one and only School friend, Skully Seita.<br>"Hiya lunar, watcha got there?" She asked as she walked towards me.  
>"Oh heyo! I found it on my way home, it was in a small crater, and it's a beyblade with a wolf face bolt...<p>

"Nice, I have one from a crater, it's called Darkness Savannah" She replied.

Oh yeah! I never told you about the place we live, we live in Japan in a small village called Shirakawa or more commonly known as Hinamizawa from eh Anime, Hnnkn.

"Cool, I'm gonna take this to the Beypit down in Shibuya, perhaps Hatashi will look at it." I told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Battling for a Bey fee Train Ticket

"Ok, I'd like to come to, if you don't mind..." She replied.  
>"Nah, I dun mind!"I said back.<p>

As we reach the train station we ask the ticket manager how much a ticket down to Shibuya would cost.  
>"200Yen"He replied, as I took out my wallet I found out I left my money at home , Skully had only brought 50Yen with her.<br>"Ehh looks like we won't be going after all."She said  
>"Yeah... I guess" I replied looking down at my Bey.<br>"Wait.. are both of you bladders?"The manager asked.  
>"Yea" we replied simultaneously.<br>"Tell you what, if you battle the two best blader around this train station and win, ill let you have a free return ticket, How's that?"He asked.  
>"Ok" Skully replied, however I didn't have a launcher, I told the manager this and he gave me a free starter launcher.<br>"Thanks" I said.  
>"No prob, the bladers are over there by that shed."<p>

As we made our way to the bladers they turned to look at us.  
>"Heh, here comes some new trash" One of them said pointing at us.<br>"HEY! Who are YOU, calling trash?" Skully shouted.  
>"Huh? You think you're NOT trash? Prove it, beat us in a Bey battle" They got they're launchers and beys out aiming at us.<p>

"We'll take you on that offer."I replied getting my new unknown Bey ready as Skully got hers.  
>"3, 2, 1, LET IIIIT RIIIIIIP!" We all cried out at the same time.<p>

As my Bey launches into the stadium it immediately starts to spin round the stadium at a high speed, I was currently wondering how much power my Bey and Skully's Bey held. As I looked across, I saw Skully's Bey match my speed but in the middle of the stadium.

"You're going down!"The other Bladers cried.  
>As I tell my Bey to charge at the red Bey of the Opponents I see the blue one head for Skully, I swerve my Bey out of the way to hit the Blue Bey, This attack hit so hard that it Knocked both mine and the Opponents Bey's straight out of the arena with recoil.<p>

"WHAT, WHAT JUST HAPPENED" Said the Blue Beys owner, a bit surprised as to what just happened!  
>"YOU IDIOT, how could you LET yourself get beaten by trash like him!" The red bey's owner argued, whilst they were Arguing Skully nabbed a stadium out on the red beys owner, defeating them and earning the tickets.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 DISCONTINUED

Chapter Three: Train Of Death

"Yehheeee" I shouted as we started to head for the train.  
>"That was easy!"Skully said, "But, what's up with your blade?"<br>"I dunno, I've never battled with it yet... Well hopefully Hatashi will be able to help..." I replied.  
>As we walk to the train, I can't help but feel a bit uneasy... We board the train and take a seat in one of the carriages.<p>

About 20 Minutes later

There was a large explosion from the side of the carriage and the whole train tipped to its side.  
>"Hey Skully! Are you ok?"I asked her.<br>"Yeah ... I don't feel any pain anywhere..."She replied."OH MY GOD, LUNAR YOUR HEAD"  
>"What?"I ask her.<br>She reaches into her bag and pulls out a small mirror pointing it at me.  
>"Bu-But how? I can't feel any pain but there's a HUGE gash down my cheek..."I say.<p>

As we were talking, a Beyblade smashes through the glass on the Side of the carriage that was facing up.  
>"What the hell!" I shout.<br>Someone jumps through the window that was smashed open... I'm sorry, I haven't yet described us yet. I have Blonde hair and dark green eyes; I am 1 metre and 30 centimetres tall. Skully has Light brown hair and is 1 metre and 38 centimetres tall. I am wearing a Red Jumper with Black jeans whilst Skully is wearing a purple Jumper and Blue Jeans. The guy who Jumped in the window has red Hair and some kind of purple suit...

"HEY YOU!" the guy calls out to me.  
>"Me?" I ask<br>"YES! GIVE ME THAT BEYBLADE YOU HAVE!" He demands.  
>"NO! This is MY blade and YOU will have to KILL ME to take it!"I shout back<br>"Ok then... I will" He talks back, launching a red and blue Beyblade at me, Skully instantly recognises what type of Bey it is.  
>"That's a Clay Libra 100Rf!" She says.<br>"grrr ILL BEAT HIM!"I shout!  
>I launch my Bey Into battle attacking head on at the enemy but it's useless my Bey just bounces straight back.<p>

"Heh, YOU think you can harm ME? DONT make me laugh HAHAHA"  
>He sends a fierce attack at me instead of my Bey, another Bey comes FLYING out of no were, smashing the enemy straight out of the window, whoever the mysterious evil guy is, he just jumped out after his Bey...<br>wherever the red Bey came from, it is nowhere to be seen...  
>"Looks like we will have to walk the rest of the way... we need to get you to a hospital fast!" <p>


End file.
